Gang Warfare
Gang Warfare is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Marjorie's Station. Mission Selection Jardinian Bulletin 09c/mk2 Who says crime doesn't pay? Mercenary pilot required by the Jardinia Family. We'll pay 22000 CR for YOUR help! Briefing Jardinian Bulletin 09c/mk2 Who says crime doesn't pay? Objectives: 1. Destroy all Syndicate Escorts 2. Protect Jardinia's Yacht and Mining ship continue... | Yet another of the Jardinia Family's activities is illegal asteroid mining. Our monopoly on this lucrative industry has come under threat of late. The Syndicate's forces, smugglers out of Cardinale, have been muscling in on our operations and need to be stopped. Jardinia P. Quinn herself will be taking her Yacht on a fact-finding tour of the endangered region of the asteroid belt.| She will be accompanying a Mining ship to observe the effect of the Syndicate's predations at first hand.| Jardinia has decided to forgo her usual fighter escort, so you will be responsible for her safety, and that of the Mining ship. If there is an attack, the enemy will probably target our Mining robots. Your contract is to ensure that no Syndicate Escorts survive any such attack. We will pay the usual bounty for kills. You may rest assured that should Jardinia have to flee the scene, watch her Mining ship be destroyed, or actually have her very expensive yacht destroyed, she will be very upset. And you will not be at all popular hereabouts. However, success will be rewarded with a 22000 CR reward and Bounty will be paid on any kills. Briefing Unit Information Yacht Protect Mining ship Protect Mining robots Syndicate Escorts Seek Destroy Forces Jardinian Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Jardinia Luxury Yacht *1x Jardinia Mining Ship *?x Civilian Mining Robot (Five Mining Robots launch from the Mining Ship; additional Mining Robots launch one at a time when another Mining Robot is destroyed) Syndicate Forces *20x Godfather Fighter (Two Fighters are present at the beginning of the mission; six Fighters uncloak; additional Fighters jump in one at a time when Fighters have decloaked and four Fighters are present) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ally: There's nothing on the radar, but our droids keep taking hits. *Ally: They must be hiding in the asteroids - flush them out. Godfather Fighters Uncloak *Message: Godfather fighters decloaking. Seek and destroy. All Godfather Fighters Destroyed *Message: All Godfather fighters destroyed. All Mining Droids Destroyed *Message: All Mining Robots destroyed. Defend Jardinia's Yacht. Mining Ship Destroyed *Message: Mining Ship destroyed. Luxury Yacht's Shields Depleted *Message: Yacht shields down. Jardinia is leaving. Luxury Yacht Destroyed *Message: Jardania Yacht destroyed. Debriefing Success Jardinian Bulletin 09c/mk2 Who says crime doesn't pay? We bet you don't, 22000 CR deposited in your account. Thanks for your help. Reward: 22000 CR Bounty: x CR Kills: x Total Payment: x CR Failure Jardinian Bulletin 09c/mk2 Who says crime doesn't pay? Well, you probably do. You can bet we're not paying you for that performance. Rewards *22000 CR (Complete Mission) *500 CR per destroyed Godfather Fighter (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Diamonds are for Heather'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions